Une fièvre de cheval
by Mi-chan story's
Summary: Le tonnerre gronde sur le mont Fûji. Ce n'est pas un temps à sortir dehors. Pourtant, un adolescent à la chevelure argentée s'élance à travers les arbres, criant inlassablement le même nom: celui du capitaine de Prominence... J'ai mis K parce que Burn ne parle pas toujours en langage soutenu :D si vous voyez ce que je veux dire..
1. Chapter 1

L'orage grondait sur le mont Fuji. La pluie se déversait en rafale et les bourrasques de vent faisaient plier les arbres de la forêt au pied du mont. Ce n'était pas un temps à sortir, pourtant une silhouette fine et élancée se faufilait entre les arbres. Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent, ruisselant de pluie et haletant, se maudissait d'être sorti par un temps pareil.

-Burn !

Gazel, car c'est bien lui, se gifla mentalement. Tous ses coéquipiers l'avait défendu de sortir, mais il y avait une très bonne raison : voilà plusieurs heures que Burn n'était pas rentré. Bien sûr, on aurait pu envoyer n'importe quel autre sou fifre pour partir à sa recherche, mais du fait de son rang de capitaine, on l'avait désigné comme étant le plus apte à affronter une tempête pareille pour le ramener.

L'albinos essuya l'eau qui coulait le long de son menton, en vain. Il s'arrêta et dressa l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre signe. Il mît les mains autour de sa bouche, en guise de porte voix.

-Burn !

Aucune réponse ne lui parvînt. Il se remît en marche. La pluie ruisselait le long de ses tempes et se son visage. Il repensa à quelques heures plus tôt, avant que son rival ne disparaisse.

_« Burn.. est-ce que ça va ?_

_Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Bien sûr que ça va.._

_Tu mens, tu avais le visage crispé pendant tout l'entraînement. Tu t'es blessé, c'est ça ?_

_N-nan, pas du tout !_

_Arrête, Burn. Il faut te soigner, tu vas rest-_

_Hors de question ! Je ne passerais pas ne serait-ce qu'une minute sur le banc ! C'est compris ?!_

_Ça ne sert à rien ! Et tu vas aggraver ta blessure ! Sois raisonnable !_

_Tu me gaves, va voir ailleurs ! »_

_Sur ces paroles, il s'en alla en courant. Gazel soupira, mais n'essaya pas de le rattraper. Il savait qu'il se calmerait, mais que ça risquait de prendre quelques heures.. _

Burn n'était pas revenu, et l'orage avait commencé peu après. Un bruit alerta Gazel, ce n'était pas comme les gros fracas que produisaient les arbres en tombant, c'était beaucoup plus léger, comme un sac qui tombe. « Burn.. ! » Le capitaine de diamond dust se dirigea dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit, et lâcha un cri de stupeur. Il était là, à plat-ventre par terre, couvert de boue et haletant. L'albinos s'approcha et se mit à genoux.

Dégoulinant de pluie, brûlant de fièvre et haletant, il avait le visage crispé par la douleur. Gazel le prit par les épaules et l'appuya contre son torse.

« Burn, lève-toi ! Il faut rentrer ! »

Le capitaine de Prominence entrouvrit les yeux et sourit faiblement, les yeux brillants de fièvre.

« Gazel.. haa.. T'es beau.. avec les.. cheveux.. mouillés… »

Puis son sourire se fana et il perdit connaissance, laissant là le pauvre Gazel rouge comme une tomate. Il était à moitié dans les vapes et c'était tout ce qu'il arrivait à dire ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête de Burn à ce moment-là? L'albinos poussa un soupir qui se perdit dans la tempête. Ces derniers temps, il avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre Burn. Et ses sentiments grandissants pour lui n'arrangeaient rien. Il était conscient que ses sentiments le trahiraient un jour, mais il préférait de pas y penser. Profitant que l'autre soit inconscient et qu'il ne puisse pas le voir, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il se releva et essaya tant bien que mal de hisser son rival sur son dos. Il ajusta ses bras autour de son cou, retint ses jambes au niveau de ses hanches et commença à courir en direction de l'académie Alius.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Chaos day minna! :D (pour celles qui ne savent pas, on est le 9/10=9x10, c'est à dire GazelxBurn ;3)

Pour l'occasion, je poste un chapitre :D (le mois dernier, j'avait posté un dessin sur un autre site, je vous mettrais le lien en fin de chapitre x3)

J'ai écrit le chapitre à 11h30 du soir, donc excusez les quelques fautes =.=' je voulais trop le poster aujourd'hui x3 (en plus maintenant j'ai la crève, bande de méchants T^T)

Enjoy minna!

* * *

Quand Burn se réveilla, la première chose qu'il sentît fut sa blessure à la jambe, qui lui faisait terriblement mal. Il lâcha un grognement et essaya de se relever. Une voix derrière lui le fît sursauter.

- Alors, la belle au bois dormant s'est enfin réveillée ?

Il se tourna et vit Gazel, un sourire en coin, arriver avec un plateau. Il le posa sur une table à côté du lit ou était couché Burn et s'assit à son chevet.

- Tu as dormi 12 heures, tu sais ?

- Tss, lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

D'un geste de la tête, l'albinos lui désigna la gamelle qu'il venait d'apporter. Une douce odeur de soupe s'en dégageait. Burn avisa le bol d'un air méfiant et regarda son rival.

- Tu as.. cuisiné ?

- ..Oui. Ça te dérange ?

- J'en mangerais pas

Gazel dévisagea son rival. Il ne pensait tout de même pas qu'il allait l'empoisonner ? Des fois la méfiance gamine de Burn l'agaçait vraiment. Il le toisait d'un regard las quand une idée lui vînt en tête. Si Burn ne voulait pas en manger, il n'y avait qu'à..

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu f-

L'albinos s'assît à califourchon sur le malade, une cuillère à la main. Un sourire sadique se dessina lentement sur son visage, tandis que celui de son vis-à-vis prenait de belles couleurs écarlates.

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger cette soupe, Burn

Certes, cette situation embarrassait terriblement Gazel, mais la réaction de son cher Burn était bien trop distrayante pour l'arrêter. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille à cause de son long sommeil et ses joues étaient aussi rouges que ses cheveux. Il était vraiment mignon comme ça. Il essaya de se débattre mais ce fût peine perdue : la maladie lui pompait toute son énergie. Il grogna à nouveau et plongea son regard d'or dans celui ,azur, de Gazel.

- Je refuse d'avaler une seule gorgée de ce truc !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir..

Il se pencha, son sourire s'élargissant au-fur-et-à-mesure. Il prit le menton de Burn et le tira vers le bas, ouvrant la bouche de l'autre. Il déposa alors délicatement la cuillère dans la bouche du roux, et lui referma.

Burn avala doucement. La soupe était vraiment délicieuse, mais ça, impossible de lui avouer. Alors il fît une des choses les plus stupides de sa vie* : il râla.

Il esquissa une grimace de dégoût.

- Beh, t'as appris ou à cuisiner ? Même Gran aurait fait mieux !

On n'entendait plus rien dans la pièce après la claque. Nagumo, dont le cœur s'était alourdi de remords après avoir lâché la phrase, ressentait maintenant une vive douleur à la joue, et la baffe avait eu l'effet d'un électrochoc sur lui. L'albinos gardait encore le bras en l'air, les yeux écarquillés. Il baissa la tête.

- Alors c'est ça.. ? Je suis parti à ta recherche.. je t'ai couché.. je t'ai fait à manger.. Je me suis occupé de toi.. et c'est tout ce sue tu trouves à dire.. ?

Le capitaine de Prominence restait sans voix. Il essayait de se remettre du choc.

-T'es vraiment qu'une ordure, Burn

En temps normal, Burn aurait répliqué. Ils auraient alors commencé à se disputer et un joueur de leur équipe aurait du les séparer. Mais il ne répliqua pas, hypnotisé par la vision de Gazel tremblant de haine et de tristesse.

- Gaze…

- .. Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole.. !

Sur ces paroles, il descendît du lit, jeta la cuillère par terre et quitta la pièce en courant.

Resté seul, l'adolescent aux cheveux de feu se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se prît la tête dans les mains.

- ..Mais quel con.. !

* * *

Voilà! ^ ^

J'arrive pas à écrire le lieeen TTwTT J'essayerais de le mettre sur mon profil ^ ^

Sur ce, bonne nuit! :D


End file.
